


Learn to Share

by evilfox



Series: Big Blond and Beautiful [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox





	Learn to Share

麻醉的作用很快过去了。

Loki发现自己躺在一张松软舒适的床上，后颈被箭头射中的地方有一点发痒。他的战袍和盔甲都渺无影踪，身上只裹着一件咖啡色的丝绸睡袍。

他从宽大的床垫上爬起来，感觉全身疼痛，每一块骨头都不太对劲，就像……就像是有人在他昏迷的时候把他从七十多层楼上扔下去过。

肯定是Stark那个混蛋。他揉着肩膀恨恨地想。

他环顾四周，这是一个封闭的房间，没有窗子，只有一扇门与外面相接；屋里灯光明亮，桌子上还摆着一瓶花。这里作为一间囚室似乎过于舒适，作为普通的卧室又过于幽闭。当然这里只有他一个人。

他跳下床去尝试用魔法穿过门板，但没有奏效，只要又回到床上闲坐着。

在Loki无聊得快要开始数自己手指的时候，门开了。走进来的是身穿便服、没有带武器的Thor以及……那个金发的，凡人。

“我在哪里？”Loki问。

“Stark大厦。”他的兄弟回答道。

“我的衣服呢？”

“Banner拿走了，说是‘样本’‘采集’什么的……”说到这里Thor也露出了困惑的表情。

“这是什么？”

他指着自己左脚踝上套着的一支材质不明的白色镣铐。

“电子脚镣。”Steve说，看着两位天外来客的一脸茫然，他继续解释，“允许你自由活动并随时监控你的位置。”每次和这兄弟俩打交道的时候，他总会有那么一两个时刻感到稍稍能理解Tony了：原来给人解释科技产品（让别人觉得自己像个白痴）是这种感觉。

“那么，”Loki端坐在床上双手抱膝，“你们是来审讯我吗？”

“不。”

Thor说完，就自顾自地爬上床，扯开Loki的睡袍意欲亲吻，邪神挥拳打在他脸上，“你干什么！”

Thor愣了一下，转向Steve，用一副“你们为什么不信”的表情怒吼：“我说过了我弟弟恨我！！”

床边的Steve扶了下额头。

“Loki，我们是想……”

“弟弟！！！”Thor没有耐心等Steve说完，又扑上去抓住邪神的肩头用力摇晃，“就算你对我的恨不能化解！！！地球的生灵与你无冤无仇！！！不要再滥伤无辜了！！！跟我回家去！！！”

“放开我！”Loki挣扎着嚷，“毁了地球也不能弥补你们全家对我做的一切！你的愚蠢和暴力我忍受了上千年！”

“你在说谎！！！没有任何人伤害过你！！！”

“你为了一个根本不要紧的玩笑追着我砍！疤还在呢！你看！你看！”他把光裸的胳膊伸到Thor面前。

“那是多久前的事了！你呢！你难道没有骗黑暗精灵用树桩砸我的头！”雷神说着试图拨开自己浓密的金发找到一个伤疤。

Steve发觉自己已经无法介入这个自动开启翻旧账模式的对话，接下去他们就该为小学时谁弄坏了谁的自行车争论不休了（如果仙宫有小学或者自行车的话）。同时，他担心话题继续进展之前Loki的骨头就要被Thor捏碎了。

“小时候你总是在说你爱我、崇拜我，那些也都是谎话吗！！！”

“我恨你，Thor，我一直讨厌你，我过去奉承你只是因为父王喜欢你……”

“不，你一直*想要*他。”一把熟悉的声音忽然传进来，打断了两兄弟的旧账。

Steve最先反应过来，

“Tony？！你在监视我们？！”

“呃，这只是，安全需要。”

“录像的事还没跟你算账……”

Steve立刻行动起来排查房间的每个角落，寻找Tony的监视镜头，很快他在桌上的花束里找到了可疑装置。

“不，别这样，Cap……”

不理会Tony的劝阻，他把镜头拽出来一拳捣碎。这伪装太低级。Steve想。

现在，他可以回到正题，转向还在以凶光对视的两兄弟了。

“Thor，你要对你弟弟耐心点，我们说好了的，是不是？”他拍拍Thor的肩。

雷神认错似的点了点头。

Loki撇嘴，“这是什么，‘好警察坏警察’戏码？”

队长看起来并不介意Loki的嘲讽，多数情况下他是个温柔慷慨的人，仅有的一点强硬刻薄只是存着用来对付资本家Stark。

“Loki，我的兄弟，”Thor郑重地说，“我知道我过去太自私，自大。现在我明白了。”他扯开衬衫，“我的地球朋友们使我受益良多。他们教会我……分享。”他捉住Loki的手腕，用那种无法挣脱的力道，把他的手按在自己胸口。

“我朋友们说你想要的是我，那是真的吗？”

“那是……”Loki的回答梗在喉头，他不敢相信那温暖、厚实的胸膛就在他手掌下，他要调动全部的意志力才能阻止自己抚摸、揉捏那色泽健康的肌肉。

因此，当Steve剥下他的睡袍，亲吻他的肩头，他没有一分意志可以用来防备。

“所以我要和你分享这些。” Thor靠近来吻了一下他的嘴唇，“我在地球学会的，最好的部分。”

“我不需要你和……”他试图挣脱，但是Thor近在咫尺的蓝眼盯得他心神迷乱。

“你又在说谎了，Loki。”Steve的手滑到他的大腿、腹股沟，温柔而有力地握住他的男性特征，使他发出一声压抑不住的低吟。

Thor和Steve都在看着他，两对蓝眼带着如此不同的魅力，却同样令人沉溺。陷入温存中的Loki一半想把自己扼死在耻辱中，另一半只想享受这温暖、沉着的爱抚。他以为他的灵魂早已破碎，到这时，他才发觉那里仍留着些尚未被毁灭的东西。Thor，和他的地球友人，正在摧毁它们。

“我们不会伤害你。”Steve说着，没有放慢手上的动作，“这不是伤害，或者侮辱。我和你哥哥做这些是因为我们是朋友。我们愿意分享快乐。”他看了一眼Thor，可惜后者正忙于啃咬Loki的锁骨，没能达成相视一笑的理想效果。

“你哥哥非常爱你，他希望同你和解。你应该明白这一点。”Steve伏下身去，亲吻落在他腰际，Loki不甘心地抽泣出声，难以相信他仇恨和野心在色欲的诱惑之下变得如此不堪一击。

“我不需要……你的……说教……”他抓住Steve的金发，迫使这个中庭人抬起头来。

“你要学的还很多。”Steve攥住他的手腕，捏得他松开手，仍然用那双无辜的蓝眼扫描着邪神眼底的秘密。他没有放开Loki的手腕，而是送到自己唇边，轻舔那白如葱根的指尖。

Loki为此战栗，他似乎开始理解为什么Thor为一个凡人倾心。

Thor没有说什么，他仍然专注于在他兄弟白嫩的皮肤上吮出更多痕迹。

“见到家人和好总是件高兴的事。”Steve低声说。他按着Loki的肩让他半躺在柔软的床垫上，用接吻稀释他残存的抗拒。Thor则来到他双腿之间，用吐着清液的硬物磨蹭他的大腿、臀缝。

“腿分开。”Thor这样说，但看起来并没指望他的兄弟照做，说着已经扯动Loki的脚踝，把他修长的双腿打开成便于侵入的角度，试探着插入一点，又退出来，每次都进得更多，直到他的长度全部没进Loki颤抖的身体。好戏这才开始。

Loki本该发出放荡的呻吟，但Steve已经把同样勃起的硬物送进他口中。

“我们还有时间，只要Tony不再来打扰我们。”

 

***************************************

 

当Loki相信这一切都结束了的时候，他被从未有过的满足和情欲过后的空虚同时缠绕着。

他不知道时间过去了多久，不知道自己射了多少次，以什么样的姿态，也分不清身上哪些黏腻的东西究竟属于他们中的哪个。

他躺在那里，左右各有一丛凌乱的金发，和他分享同一堆松软的枕头。

Loki阖上眼，这是他第一次感到不那么想逃跑。


End file.
